Re: live
by Igirisu England
Summary: The battle with the CCG in the 11th ward ended with destruction, and many ghouls and humans alike had perished. Arima Kishou, who many refer to as the CCG's reaper, stared down at the ghoul he had extinguished. It was a shame, he could have been the One. Unbeknownst to all, in another plane of existence, 2 souls once again rejoined the cycle of life. (Kaneki is Harry fic)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul

Prologue:

He felt light, weightless. His body was free of pain, yet he felt like something was missing. Was he dead? Should he be dead? He tried to look through his memories, yet he was drawing up blank. Faces and images flashed through his mind, yet they were too shallow to grasp. He distinctly remembered piercing pain through his head, yet what did pain feel like?

Floating in the middle of nowhere, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. A few seconds, months, years? His mind and conscious grew clearer as time passed, and his thoughts grew more stable and logical.

He thought he could feel something next to him, something solid. Voices and sounds penetrated his ears, and he could hear someone talking.

"Lily blossom, let me try talking to them." A male voice.

"Fine, James, if you think they would understand you." A female one, this time, though it sounded a bit exasperated.

"You know old Snivellus I was talking about last ti-"

"James, I've told you to stop calling him that!"

"Of course, of course, it's just that old habits die hard and- well you know...but anyways, so Snape, the old bat-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop?!"

The world around him grew clearer and clearer, and he could recognise the voices yet couldn't understand them. He grew restless as the time passed, and tried moving his...body?

"James! I think I can feel something kicking!"

"Really? Do you think they're due yet?"

He tried kicking harder, and wanted to get out. After what seemed like millions of years, he could see a light. His mind seemed to clear abruptly, memories flashing up to meet him. Hide, Touka, Anteiku, the Owl battle, his death, everything. As he was born, Kaneki did what most babies did upon birth, he cried.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kaneki Ken, or Harry Potter, was highly unusual. He was born with white hair, which had surprised and shocked many, as well as grey eyes, which were assumed to come from the Black bloodline. Unlike his twin brother Daniel, he never cried, except when he was born, and rarely caused trouble. Daniel was the exact opposite, and was more like his father when he was young.

Kaneki, after he had grasped and accepted the concept that that he had been reincarnated, found that the world he was currently in was very different from his own. He had been extremely shocked to find that magic existed, which he discovered when he had seen his mother using it to wash the dishes, as well as witnessing people flying on broomsticks. As far as he could see, ghouls also didn't exist. The ghouls that existed in this world were harmless slimy creatures. He didn't even know if he was a ghoul or not anymore.

When he had scraped his knee or accidentally cut himself with a glass shard, there was no blood and he didn't even feel pain. Despite that, he could eat human food and not thirst for human flesh. He tried activating his kagune once, and failed miserably.

With the realisation that magic was real, he tried to use it, and found that it was quite easy to bend to his will, almost like his kagune. Magic was like an extra limb, not just a tool, but also a part of himself. Even though he could feel his own magic around him, the most he could ever do was conjure a light or make an object fly around. The most logical conclusion he had come to was that his body was not able to handle large amounts of power yet.

Life with the Potters was quite enjoyable, though there was always something missing. Learning the new language, which he discovered was English, was quite easy, although he had a mind of an adult. Lily and Jam- His mother and father, in this life at least, were quite wonderful people, and treated everyone kindly (except Snape, in his father's case) and were generally fun to be around.

Although Kaneki and Daniel were twins, Kaneki being 2 minutes and 37 seconds older, Lily and James always payed more attention to Daniel, as he was always boisterous and loud and was more like his father both physically and mentally. Daniel always drew attention to himself, whether it be crying or screaming. Kaneki didn't really mind the lack of attention, as he had always preferred sticking to books.

Sirius, his godfather, as well as Remus, Daniel's godfather, frequently came to visit with gifts and toys. Remus was more reserved, like Kaneki himself, while Sirius was more like his father. He had also heard about the 'Order of the Phoenix', which his parents seemed to be part of. From what he could figure out, they seemed to be participating in some kind of war.

Cold dread had flooded him at that point, and all he could think of was: protect protect protect protect.

He didn't want what happened to Hide or Anteiku to occur again. Never again. He was currently too young to do anything, and even if he could, he didn't want to revert back to a ghoul again. It was selfish, with the number of ghouls suffering back in his own world, yet he was in a new world now, wasn't he? He pushed the guilt to the back of his mind and decided to only use his ghoul half as a last resort.

All was peaceful until 3 years after the twins' birth on a cold December night.

"Run, Lily, get the children, I'll hold him off."

"But-"

"GO!"

Kaneki was frozen, he knew this would happen, especially after he had accidentally eavesdropped on his parents and Dumbledore (the apparent leader of the Order) discuss about a prophecy involving him, his twin, and another boy called Neville Longbottom.

The trees swayed eerily to the wind and lightning flashed across the sky, as if sensing the mood. Lily kissed both the twins on the forehead and hugged them once, then released them back into their basket, shielding them with her body as the door flew off its hinges. Kaneki immediately stood up, feeling his twin shaking next to him while taking in his first view of the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort.

The only thing he could make out of the dark hood were distinctive blood red slitted eyes and pale skeleton like hands which extended out of his robes. The appearance

wasn't nearly as frightening as the aura the Dark Lord was emitting. It felt as if he was being burned alive while freezing to death at the same time.

"Stand aside" The cold raspy voice that came from beneath the hood was almost expected.

Despite this, the red haired woman continued to stand against him.

"Never," She didn't sound nearly as confident as she had hoped.

"Stand aside, you foolish girl".

Kaneki cursed in his mind as his mother continued to stand against Voldemort. He knew she had no hope of winning against him, and he knew that she knew it as well, so why wouldn't she move aside? He ignored the small part of his mind that thought: Wasn't that what you did?

He could tell Voldemort's patient was running out, and he panicked, trying to will himself to do something, anything. Kaneki felt a surge of power rush through him, and Lily collapsed, just like that, without reason. His mind froze for a second, shocked, before remembering the other occupant of the room.

Voldemort seemed surprised too, considering how he stopped moving for a second. Having recovered from the shock, he turned back around to the twins and raised his wand, starting to utter the dreaded words:

"Ava-"

Kaneki knew he had to do it, there was no other way. Knocking the basket over, he bit as hard as he could into Voldemort's outstretched arm, tearing off the flesh. Instantly dropping the wand, Voldemort hissed as he tried to grab Kaneki with his other hand.

Kaneki could already feel his kakugan activating, which Voldemort must have noticed as well, since he jerked back abruptly. He wasn't even sure he could use his Kagune at this age, but even so, he could feel the four crimson tentacle like arms sprouting from his back. They were smaller and weaker, but much more powerful than the average human for sure.

He pierced the Dark Lord straight through the stomach, and when Voldemort finally recovered enough to react, he was far too late. With one more swipe across the neck, he was decapitated. "That was quite easy," Kaneki thought, "Witches and wizards really can't do much without their wands." While he was musing, he didn't notice the body disappearing and evaporate like dust, a cloud of black smoke rising from the fallen robes, dashing through his body and into the roof. Kaneki fell unconscious instantly and the roof collapsed, a falling piece of debris striking Daniel in the middle of the forehead, marking a vaguely 'S' shaped scar.

This was the beginning of everything.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kaneki stared at the book on the shelf: 'Dimensional Paradoxes'

He walked over and picked it up, examining the blurb. Different worlds, portals, time travel, paradoxes, reincarnation... Maybe he could find something related to how he was reborn. The book was quite cheap, only 3 sickles and 4 knuts, so it must've not been popular.

The clerk at the counter glanced at him strangely, as the book was quite mundane and full of complicated words, and it was not expected of an 11 year old to understand or be interested in it. Nevertheless, he didn't ask questions and rang him up.

Leaving the shop, Kaneki scanned his school list again. Just the wand shop left. After 5 minutes of walking, he found the dusty old shop with a sign that read:

'Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C'

Entering the dingy shop, he immediately noticed the owner behind him with his ghoul senses. "Did he do this to every customer?" he thought to himself.

"Good afternoon, Harry Potter, twin of the boy-who-lived," said Ollivander softly. He seemed very old, complete with wrinkles and white hair. Kaneki was a little surprised, as not many people knew he was the brother of Daniel, or that he existed, as he always kept out of social events. He wasn't the most social person in his last life either, and the only friend he had was Hide, before he became a ghoul.

"Now, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, as a magical tape flew around him, measuring shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, around the head and continued on to his ear.

"My right," Kaneki replied.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand," the shop owner explained as he walked to a row of shelves and picked out one.

"That will do," he said as the tape measure fell to the floor. "Right then, try this one, birchwood and dragon heartstring. 10 and 1/2 inches, flexible. Just give it a wave."

Kaneki took it and waved it. For a while nothing happened, then the chair next to the counter imploded.

"No, no, here maple and unicorn hair, 9 inches, springy."

He tried again, and the glass windows shattered.

"Ebony and Phoenix feather, 8 inches, quite whippy."

This continued on for around half an hour, until finally-

"Here, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

When his hand clamped around the wand, an immediate warmth spread through him, and the wand started emitting dark red sparks.

"Curious, curious..." Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar..." he said, gesturing towards the lightning bolt scar which had appeared after that fateful night.

The scar had puzzled him since forever, since it didn't heal and always seemed fresh. He had concluded that it must have something that connected it magically, or else it would have healed by now. Paying for his wand, he left the shop, in a slightly damper mood. Just his luck his wand was connected to 'You-know-who', as many people was calling him, along with 'The dark lord' and 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. Who knew how many other titles he had.

It was 5:30, he should go meet his family now. After the attack on that December night, his parents had become more catering towards his brother. They weren't neglecting him, per say, but were definitely more biased towards his brother. Daniel had been declared the boy-who-lived by Dumbledore, and was practically treated like a hero. If Kaneki was a normal child, he probably would've been depressed, but he found this freedom quite enjoyable, and though he would've liked to have more caring parents, they let him do what he wanted. He also didn't want to let go of his past just yet, even if it was a tragedy.

The scene he arrived at was the same as always, people flocking over to his brother and parents. He slipped into the crowd, dodging as much people as possible.

"Harry, there you are, lets go," James called over the crowd.

Grabbing a handful of flu powder, he stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and muttered "Potter Manor". He disappeared within the emerald flames.

Reappearing inside the grate of the manor, he dusted himself off and walked off to his room next to the library, not bothering to wait for his family. They probably wouldn't notice and he would rather like to read that new book he had just brought. When he had first requested for a room next to the library when he was 5, his parents had been surprised but let him, as the manor was quite spacious with multiple rooms. They thought he just liked the picture books or the look of the library.

Daniel got the largest room in the manor, bar his parents, of course, which had been decorated with quidditch posters and Gryffindor. It was quite typical of him. Every time they had a birthday party, which occurred every year, they always invited tons of guests. Though the party was supposed to be for both Kaneki and Daniel, they often forgot about the former.

On the day, he usually just stayed in his room and only came out when the party was finished to check if he had any gifts. Daniel would usually still be playing around with his friends, especially the Weasley boy. Personally, Kaneki thought his twin was a bit conceited and arrogant, though he supposed most would be if the were raised like that. Daniel didn't bother him much, so they both mutually ignored each other, or the other just didn't notice him.

It as August 31st, and his first day at Hogwarts would start soon, and he was quite excited. He had seen magic everywhere for 11 years, but it would be his first time trying to use and learn it with a wand.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

He inhabitants of Potter Manor were in a flurry; Daniel had forgotten to pack his trunk the previous night, Lily was hurriedly cooking breakfast and packing Daniels trunk, James accidentally fell down the stairs while trying to levitate the said trunk and trying to get dressed at the same time, and Kaneki just stood there staring at it all. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

After 20 minutes of rushing, they finally got everything packed and loaded into the car. The car had been magically expanded on the inside, and there was plenty of room, though they didn't need it. Kaneki was surprised they didn't get pulled over by the police, as he was sure James was going over the speed limit and crossed several red lights. He vaguely wondered if he had even gotten his drivers license.

The car finally stopped, and Kaneki stopped fearing for his life as he stepped out of the vehicle. He hoped he never had to go into that thing again.

"Quick, quick, only 3 minutes left."

One by one, they all ran into the wall of platform 9 and 3/4. They boarded the train just as the whistle blew, with Lily telling Daniel to write at least once a week.

Kaneki headed off to find a seat, and found an empty compartment at the very end of the train. Dumping his trunk at the foot of the seat, he sat down with a sigh. He had honestly thought the ride would be more interesting, what with going to a magic school and all, even if he had read 'Hogwarts, a history'.

The ride turned out to be more interesting than he expected, actually. 10 minutes into the ride, his brother and a red head (who he thought looked like a Weasley), entered the compartment.

"Merlin's beard! Finally an empty compartment," Daniel said, glancing behind distractedly.

"Bloody, hell! What did you do with your hair?! It's white!"

At the sound of his friend's voice, Daniel turned back around to take a proper look at the compartment.

"Oh...hi..." he waved awkwardly. He hadn't really talked to his brother much, (at all), and couldn't even remember him much. He always seemed odd and distant, and he had never once laughed, smiled or cried as far as Daniel could remember. He nudged Ron with his foot, but the other just didn't seem to get it.

"Is your hair natural? My mum mentioned something about 'dying' your hair. So is your hair dead?"

"No, it's natural."

"Oh..." Ron's ears turned pink. "Um...could we sit here?" he asked, changing the topic.

Daniel could've smacked him. Now he'd have to endure a whole train ride with his brother he hardly knew. It'd be a bombardment of awkwardness.

"Sure," Kaneki gestured to the empty seats.

"M'name's Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Daniel Potter." He paused for a second, as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, he looked disoriented for a moment before asking, "And you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Kaneki replied with a hint of amusement (that no one really caught).

"Potter?!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly.

Daniel decided to step in before the situation escalated. "This is my twin brother, you may not know of him, as he isn't the most sociable person."

"..." Ron was still gaping, looking from Daniel to Kaneki (Harry), then back at Daniel, then Kaneki, and so on.

"But...you don't look anything alike," Ron said, after he finally regained the ability to speak.

"I know, but not all twins are born alike, you know."

"K..." Ron still looked disbelieving.

Kaneki just sat rereading the book he had brought in Diagon Alley as the two talked about chocolate frog cards and Quidditch. At least he had discovered his brother wasn't as stupid as he first thought. The ride was fairly dull, until a certain blond haired ferret and his two guards stepped in.

"Is it true?" he said. They're saying all down the train that Daniel Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Daniel said, a tad defensively as his parents had warned him all about the Malfoys.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," added the pale boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ron gave a slight cough, which seemed to cover a snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He then glanced at Kaneki. "No idea who you are though. Who're you?"

"Harry Potter."

Malfoy faltered for a bit. "As in the twin brother of the boy-who-lived? My father told me a bit about you. Never thought it was real."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter." At this, he glanced purposefully at Ron. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Daniel's, but Daniel didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

A pink tinge appeared on Malfoy's cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go and find yourself on the wrong end of a wand. If you hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, it'll rub off on you."

Both Daniel and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" The prominent Malfoy sneer was now upon his face.

The fight probably would have escalated if Kaneki didn't decide to step in.

"I'm surprised a Malfoy would resort to muggle dueling," said Kaneki who apathetically, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle. "I would've thought they were above such lowly actions."

Malfoy turned pink again. "Well, I have no intention to fight like a muggle. But it seems as if we've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

A loud crack filled the air. "I highly doubt you'd know how to actually fight, Malfoy. I suggest you leave now before you end up with some broken bones," said Kaneki threateningly, though still carelessly, cracking his index finger.

Malfoy seemed to become paler than he already was, which was quite an accomplishment. "My father will hear about this," Malfoy snarled as he gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to follow them. They nearly ran out.

"Blimey! How did you do that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I didn't do much, I just threatened him a little."

"But- you just made Malfoy nearly pee himself!"

Kaneki just shrugged and turned back to his book. The other two eventually settled down again and began talking about wizard's chess. There was an incident about a lost toad, but the rest of the ride was uneventful.

The train skidded to a halt as the whistle blew, and students began stepping out of the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years! Over here!"

They boarded small boats across the river, and finally got their first sight of Hogwarts. There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Once they stepped out of the boat, Hagrid knocked three times on the giant castle door.

The door swung open at once, and a stern faced, tall, black haired witch in emerald robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. It was even more impressive than it was described in 'Hogwarts, a history'. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling depicted the enchantment of a starry night sky and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and into a small, empty chamber off the hall. She then gave them a speech which seemed well practiced, and Kaneki assumed this was the speech given every year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As she left the chamber, nervous whispers filled the air.

"How do you think they'll sort us?"

"I heard you had to take some sort of test."

Kaneki just stared around at the walls. He wasn't particularly worried, as he doubted they would have to do much on the first day, especially as there were muggleborns who were completely new to magic. He was a bit distracted, as he smelled something familiar in the air, but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Several people behind him screamed, and he turned around to see ghosts floating in through the wall. Ghosts. People who were dead but still among the realm of the living. How was that even possible? Could the people that were already dead come back to life too?

Kaneki didn't have much time to think, as Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They entered the Great Hall, and all eyes were upon them. Professor McGonagall silently placed a worn, dirty hat upon a four legged stool. Were they supposed to wear that?

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

{insert sorting hat song}

The hall filled with applause as the hat bowed to each of the four house tables and went still. Relieved whispers filled the air, as the only thing they seemed to have to do was try on a hat.

Professor McGonagall steeped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl stepped forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The sorting continued, until finally, "Potter, Daniel."

The hall filled with whispers.

"That's the boy-who-lived."

"Can't believe he's attending Hogwarts."

Daniel actually looked nervous as he strode to the stool. After several minutes, the hat finally announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers and applause was deafening. When the hall finally quietened down, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Potter, Harry."

Renewed whispers once again filled the hall.

"Potter?!"

"As in, the brother of the boy-who-lived?!"

Kaneki stepped forward calmly. He was honestly quite annoyed with the whispers and disbelieving stares. Was it really that unbelievable that Daniel Potter was coming to Hogwarts and that he had a brother? The magical population were more like sheep than he had originally thought.

Ahhhh...Harry Potter...What's this? Kaneki Ken?

Kaneki panicked slightly, and was about to tear off the hat when-

Don't worry, everything I see is confidential. I can't tell anyone even if I wanted to.

Despite calming down, Kaneki still had doubts about not ripping the ancient artefact to pieces.

Your life was certainly quite the tragedy...ghouls...I've heard about that...not the slimy ones, I mean your kind. I've seen them floating around in some minds...

'You have?! Do they exist in this world as well?!'

I'm not quite sure...they just recently appeared in the back of people's minds...I'm not even sure they noticed...but on another note, it's my job to sort you. Before your change, I'm fairly sure you could've been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Now...you could be in Slytherin...definitely not Hufflepuff, you're loyal, but only to those who are loyal back. Besides, you'd scare the living daylights out of them. Gryffindor...no...your not careless enough...It's either Ravenclaw or Slytherin...

You have ambition...though it may have diminished a bit...you value knowledge, but wouldn't seek it as much as you did before...perhaps...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kaneki took off the hat, still pondering about ghouls, while the hall sat in stunned silence. A Potter in Slytherin? All were in Gryffindor for generations!

At the Slytherin table, some scooted away, as if afraid of being contaminated, some glanced at him suspiciously, while some just outright ignored him. Kaneki shrugged. He preferred it this way.

The sorting continued on, "Thomas, Dean." "Turpin, Lisa." "Seta, Tom"

The person looked awfully familiar. Kaneki squinted. He didn't know when his eyesight had started deteriorating. Must be the Potter genes. Back to the person, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

Kaneki froze. Could it be...Hide?!

P.s:

Which house should Hide be in?


End file.
